


Happy Anniversary, Birdie~!

by EmoViolet18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoViolet18/pseuds/EmoViolet18
Summary: It's Gilbert and Matthew's anniversary and Gilbert has something special planned.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Happy Anniversary, Birdie~!

Today was a special day.

And not just any special day. It was the 3rd anniversary of Gilbert and Matthew dating.

So that is why Gilbert was running frantic around the house with Gilbird chirping behind him making sure everything was perfect. Matthew was out with his brother Alfred so that gave Gilbert plenty of time to prepare. The kitchen and living room were covered in all different kinds of candles. There was freshly made pancakes with maple syrup on the kitchen table. They weren't made as good as Matthew's but he tried.

Gilbert looked at all his hard work with a smile. He looked at the clock and his smile widened. His birdie will be home any minute. He dimmed the lights and sat on the couch waiting for Matthew.

It was 10 minutes before he heard the door slowly start to open. He jumped off the couch and tackled a startled Matthew who managed to breathe out, "H-hey Gil..."

"Birdie~!" Gilbert smiled softly and bent down to give a short, sweet kiss on Matthew's lips. His smile widened when he saw the very cute blush cover his birdie's cheeks. "Close your eyes!"

Matthew blinked at him, his blush never wavering. "W-why?"

Gilbert smirked, "It's a surprise!"

Matthew, trusting Gilbert, slowly closed his bluish-purple eyes.

Gilbert gently took Matthew's hand and guided him to the kitchen. He had Matthew sit on one of the chairs and with a rarely heard soft voice said, "Open your eyes Birdie."

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and let our a soft gasp. All around him were beautiful candles and his all time favorite food on the table in front of him. He blushed deeply and tilted his head while looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled at his birdie's adorable expression and slowly took a small box out of his pocket. "Happy anniversary Birdie~!"

Matthew looked slightly shocked and hesitantly took the box that was offered to him. He had a small smile while opening his gift. When it was fully opened he let out a shocked gasp. Inside the box was Gilbert's iron cross that he always wore and never left home without it. "G-Gil! I...I can't accept this!"

Gilbert gave a loving smile. "Birdie.....I want you to have it. You mean everything to me and I want you to have something that was always special to me."

Matthew blushed with tears in his beautiful eyes. He got up and gently hugged Gilbert. "Th-thank you so m-much Gil!" He then stood on his tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert pulled away from Matthew and played with a really small box in his pocket. "Mattie......I have one more surprise for you..."

Matthew looked a little startled at the serious face Gilbert had on. He nodded his head to show he was listening.

Gilbert looked a little nervous but he knew he had to do this. He went down on one knee and pulled out the small box he had in his pocket. Matthew's eyes widened and his face flew to cover his mouth.

"Mattie...Birdie...You mean the world to me and I never want to let you go. I have never felt this way about anymore before you. I love you so much Birdie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask you this question.....Mattie will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

By the time Gilbert was done with his little speech, Matthew had tears running down his cheeks. "Of c-course I'll m-marry you Gil!"

Gilbert smiled widely and gently wiped Matthew's tears away and hugged him. They slowly pulled away from each other slightly and looked in each others eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other and slowly leaned into each other. Their lips met in a tender loving kiss.

Lets just say they had a very fun night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic from years ago! So I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
